The Virus
by hero.dethunder
Summary: A story about a virus out break and how it is destroyed...


**_Chapter 1; Prologue_**

The night was dark. There was fog everywhere. The navigation lights of the ship could not see anything thirty feet ahead of them. Captain John Bake looked through the glass in front of him as if he could really see ahead. Vice-captain Larry Foley was also staring ahead, but with a much concerned face than John.

"Captain, how could you be so sure we are going the right way?"

"Sit quietly and watch." John turned the ship to the left, one of his eyes concentrating ahead, the other glancing at the map. The huge ship was quiet and dark. All the passengers were asleep. The only sound was the waves colliding with the ship softly. Larry could not stand it anymore. He stood up and went to the door,

"Captain, I will come within a few minutes. I'm just going to drink some water."

"Break a leg." said John. He continued steering to the left.

Larry went out of the captain's room and headed towards the mess hall. All was dark. The clock hanging on the wall said it was 1:25, past midnight. Larry entered into the kitchen part of the hall and opened the refrigerator. Nothing was inside.

"Hey, what the hell?" he whispered, "Who might be greedy enough to take all the food and hide?" he sighed and closed the refrigerator door. As he closed the door, he heard something being shattered into pieces.

"Huh? Who's there?"

John was still busy steering. He couldn't focus. And now he had one more thing to worry about. Larry still had not come from the mess hall yet. _Maybe he fell asleep, that idiot._ He thought. But then he laughed. There was no food left, which was the main reason why they were going to restock at the closest island. But this was the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The nearest place where they could get goods is Japan's coastline.

Suddenly, through the fog, he saw he saw a small island. There were no lights but just bare trees. As he was staring at the island, the captain's room door opened.

"Oh? Is it you Larry? If you _did_ have a brain, you would be here 30 minutes before, you know that?" John said, without looking back.

There was no answer.

"Larry?"

Silence followed after the echo.

John started to get goose bumps. "Larry, this is not funny! Come help me out here!"

Still silence followed.

"Larry?" John whispered as he turned back.

There was no one there. But the door was open.

John got much tenser as he walked towards the door. Light from the corridor told him that there was no one there. He went up to the door and looked out. There was no one there at either left or the right side of the corridor. He closed the door. As he turned to face the controls, he screamed.

Larry was in front of him. He was smiling. But his face-

-was melting away.

That was the last thing John saw before he dropped dead.

Philippe Crawford was busy checking the final stage of the lockdown of Kinyama Island. He was a professionally trained American scientist working at Japan. But since the outbreak, he feared every single minute of his job. People were dying before his eyes. And all he could do was experiment on them.

He kept the files of the island back on a desk and looked at the dead Japanese citizen lying on the bed in front of him. The dead Japanese was a he. But you could hardly tell that by looking at him. His face has melted away, like molten rock. His skull shown from melted skin. Nothing could describe him. He was simply something you wanted to forget.

_Poor guy, he probably has a family somewhere around here. A family that died before he could have seen them again. Shit! This is all the viruses fault!_ Philippe thought as he got out of the 'Experiments Room'. He went past two Japanese scientists, frantically talking about how the virus was made and how it was released.

Philippe was ordered to go to Kinyama Island and take control of the lockdown. The virus was finally suppressed inside that island. No one infected got out of the island because of the tight security.

"Pass me that card," He said to his assistant, who bumped in to him on the way. "I'm going to take care of this from there. You hold this place."

"Yessusir!"

Philippe got out of the building with a beating heart. He rarely got out of his office, let alone this building. But this time, since it is important as hell, he was nervous.

He went to the helipad which was next to the building. There was a helicopter waiting for him.

Walls were constructed which surrounds the island. It was like a movie scene. Or maybe a huge jail. The walls were strong, and very tall, so that none of the infected could get out of the island.

_I finally get to see a quarantined island…This will be something to remember._ Philippe thought as he stepped out of the chopper and stood at the gates of the island.


End file.
